El mejor secreto
by pololina
Summary: AU/ 1959: En un día de verano, una chica está fantaseando con un futuro grandioso. Pero presenciará un crimen aterrrador que lo cambiará todo. 2011: Acechada por los recuerdos y el misterio de lo que vio ese día, comienza su búsqueda de aquella historia. Una historia de tres desconocidos -Lovina Emma y Antonio- en la WWII, cuyas vidas vidas quedaran unidas inexorablemente.


_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una historia que espero encuentren fascinante. Si bien el principio será un poco lento, esto se verá compensado conforme avance la historia._

_**Aclaraciones**: La saga en sí se dividirá en partes, con cierta cantidad de capítulos cada una. Esta historia es una adaptación "hetaliana" de un libro llamado "El cumpleaños secreto" de la autora Kate Morton. Además, el personaje de Chiara, tiene "algo" que ver de la versión femenina de Italia del sur, aunque no del todo. Ya me entenderán. _

_**Advertencias**: Crack!Pairing con medida. Algunos OCC. Saltos en el tiempo de la narrativa._

_Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya y el trama a Kate Morton. La adaptación es de su servidora._

_._

_Sin más preámbulos, ¡comencemos!_

* * *

**-.-.-.- El mayor secreto -.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRIMERA PARTE:** Chiara

**.**

**.**

**1**

**L**a Inglaterra rural, una casa de labranza en medio de ninguna parte, un día de verano a comienzos de los años sesenta. Es una casa modesta: entramado de madera, pintura blanca medio descascarillada en la fachada oeste y una planta trepadora que se encarama por las paredes. De la chimenea surge una columna de humo y basta una mirada para saber que algo sabroso se cuece a fuego lento en la cocina. Lo sugiere algo en la disposición del huerto, tan preciso, en la parte trasera de la casa; en el orgulloso resplandor de la iluminación de las ventanas; en la cuidadosa alineación de las tejas.

Una valla rústica rodea la casa, y a ambos lados una puerta de madera separa el cuidado jardín de los prados, más allá de los cuales se extiende la arboleda. Entre los árboles, sobre las piedras, serpentea un arroyo con ligereza, meciéndose entre la luz del sol y la sombra como ha hecho durante siglos, pero no se oye desde aquí. Se halla demasiado lejos. La casa está muy aislada, al final de un camino largo y polvoriento, invisible desde la carretera cuyo nombre comparte.

Aparte de alguna brisa esporádica, todo está inmóvil, todo está en silencio. Un par de aros blancos de juguete, la moda del año pasado, reposan contra el arco que forma una glicina. Un oso de peluche, con un parche en el ojo y una mirada tolerante y digna, vigila desde su atalaya en la cesta de un carrito de lavandería verde. Una carretilla cargada con macetas espera paciente junto al cobertizo.

A pesar de su quietud, o tal vez por ello, la escena despierta una expectación electrizante, como un escenario de teatro justo antes de la salida de los actores. Cuando todas las posibilidades se extienden ante nosotros y el destino aún no ha adquirido forma alguna, en ese momento...

— ¡Chiara! —La voz impaciente de una niña, a cierta distancia—. Chiara, ¿dónde estás?

Y es como si el hechizo se hubiese desvanecido. Las luces de la casa se atenúan; el telón se levanta.

Unas gallinas aparecen de la nada para picotear entre los ladrillos de la huerta, un arrendajo arrastra su sombra por el jardín, un tractor en la pradera cercana despierta a la vida. Y muy por encima de todos, tumbada de espaldas en el suelo de la casa del árbol, una muchacha de dieciséis años aprieta contra el paladar el caramelo de limón que ha estado chupando y suspira.

Era cruel, suponía, dejarles que la siguiesen buscando, pero, con ese calor y el secreto que Chiara albergaba en su interior, el esfuerzo de jugar (y jugar a juegos infantiles) era simplemente demasiado. Además, formaba parte del desafío y, como siempre decía papá, lo justo era justo y nunca aprenderían si no lo intentaban. No era culpa de Chiara que se le diese tan bien encontrar escondites.

Ellos eran más jóvenes, cierto, pero tampoco eran bebés. Y, de todos modos, no quería que la encontrasen. No hoy. No ahora. Lo único que quería era yacer ahí, dejar que el algodón fino de su vestido aletease contra las piernas desnudas, mientras los recuerdos de él iban invadiendo su mente.

Arthur.

Cerró los ojos y ese nombre se esbozó con elegancia en la oscuridad de los párpados. Eran letras de neón, un neón de color rosa intenso. Le picaba la piel y giró el caramelo para que el centro hueco hiciese equilibrios sobre la punta de la lengua.

Arthur Kirkland.

Esa manera en que la miraba por encima de sus gafas de sol negras, esa sonrisa ladeada, ese cabello a la moda, esas cejas...

Había sido un flechazo, tal como esperaba del amor verdadero. Ella y Shirley se habían bajado del autobús cinco sábados atrás para encontrar a Arthur y sus amigos fumando cigarrillos en los escalones del salón de baile. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Chiara dio gracias a Dios por haber decidido que la paga de un fin de semana era un precio justo por un par de medias de nailon nuevas.

—Vamos, Chiara. —Era Daisy, cuya voz desfallecía bajo el calor del día—. ¿Por qué no juegas limpio?

Chiara cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Habían bailado todos los bailes juntos. La banda tocó más rápido, se le soltó el pelo, que había recogido en un moño francés copiado cuidadosamente, le dolían los pies, pero aun así siguió bailando. Y no se detuvo hasta que Shirley, molesta porque no le había hecho caso, se acercó como si fuese su tía y dijo que estaba a punto de salir el último autobús a casa, por si a

Chiara le importaba volver a tiempo (ella, Shirley, estaba convencida de que no le importaba en absoluto). Y entonces, mientras Shirley daba golpecitos con el pie y Chiara se despedía ruborizada, Arthur le había agarrado la mano y la acercó a él, y en lo más hondo Chiara supo con una claridad cegadora que este momento, este momento hermoso, estrellado, la había estado esperando durante toda su vida...

—Oh, haz lo que quieras. —El tono de Daisy era cortante, enfadado—. Pero no me eches la culpa cuando veas que no queda tarta de cumpleaños.

Pasado el mediodía, el sol había comenzado su descenso y un rayo de calor entró por la ventana de la casa del árbol, coloreando el interior de los párpados de Chiara de color cereza. Se sentó, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para salir de su escondite. Era una amenaza poderosa (la debilidad de Chiara por la tarta de su madre era legendaria), pero vacía. Chiara sabía muy bien que el cuchillo de las tartas yacía olvidado en la mesa de la cocina, extraviado en medio del caos de la familia al reunir cestas de picnic, mantas, limonada con burbujas, toallas de baño, el nuevo transistor y salir a toda prisa de la casa. Lo sabía porque, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos y, con el pretexto de jugar al escondite, se coló dentro de la casa fresca y en penumbra para ir a buscar el paquete, había visto el cuchillo junto al frutero, el lazo rojo en el mango.

El cuchillo era una tradición: había cortado todas las tartas de cumpleaños, los pasteles de Navidad, las tartas para-animar-a-alguien de la familia Jones, y su madre no se apartaba nunca de la tradición. Luego, hasta que alguien fuese a recuperar el cuchillo, Chiara sabía que era libre. Y ¿por qué no? En una casa como la suya, donde los minutos silenciosos eran más raros que un perro verde, donde siempre había alguien que entraba por una puerta o daba un portazo, desperdiciar un momento íntimo era una especie de sacrilegio.

Hoy, sobre todo, necesitaba tiempo para sí misma. El paquete había llegado con el último reparto del jueves y, en un golpe de suerte, fue Emily quien vio al cartero, no Daisy, Madeleine o —gracias a Dios— su madre.

Chiara supo de inmediato quién lo había enviado. Sus mejillas estaban coloradísimas, pero se las arregló para balbucear unas palabras sobre Shirley y una banda y un álbum que le iban a prestar. Emily ni siquiera percibió ese esfuerzo para embaucarla, pues su atención, poco fiable en el mejor de los casos, ya se había centrado en una mariposa que se posaba en el poste de la cerca.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando se apiñaron frente a la televisión para ver Juke Box Jury, y Daisy y Madeleine comparaban los méritos de Cliff Richard y Adam Faith, y su padre se lamentaba del falso acento americano de este último, muestra de la decadencia del Imperio británico, Chiara se marchó sigilosamente. Echó el cerrojo al cuarto de baño y se deslizó hasta el suelo, la espalda apoyada con firmeza contra la puerta.

Con los dedos temblorosos, desgarró un lado del paquete. En su regazo cayó un libro pequeño envuelto en papel de seda. Leyó el título a través del papel, La fiesta de cumpleaños de Harold Pinter, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Chiara fue incapaz de contener un gritito.

Desde entonces, había dormido con el libro en el interior de la funda de la almohada. No es que fuese muy cómodo, pero le gustaba mantenerlo cerca. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Era importante.

Había momentos, creía Chiara solemnemente, en los que una persona se veía en una encrucijada, cuando algo ocurría, sin previo aviso, para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. El estreno de la obra de Pinter había sido uno de esos momentos. Al enterarse por el periódico, sintió unas ganas inexplicables de asistir. Dijo a sus padres que iba a visitar a Shirley, a quien pidió que guardase el mayor de los secretos, y cogió el autobús a Cambridge.

Fue su primer viaje sola y, mientras veía en la penumbra del Arts Theatre cómo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Stanley se iba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, sintió una elevación del espíritu como nunca había experimentado antes. Era la clase de revelación de la que las ruborizadas señoritas Buxton parecían disfrutar en la iglesia los domingos por la mañana y, aunque Chiara sospechaba que su entusiasmo tenía más que ver con el nuevo y joven rector que con la palabra de Dios, ahí sentada, al borde de una butaca barata, mientras el drama que adquiría vida sobre el escenario le comprimía el pecho y sumaba su vida a la de ella, sintió el calor de su rostro arrebatado y lo supo. No estaba segura de qué exactamente, pero lo supo con una certeza absoluta: en la vida había algo más, algo que aguardaba su llegada.

Se había guardado el secreto para sí misma, sin saber qué hacer con él, sin tener ni idea de cómo explicárselo a otra persona, hasta que la otra noche, con el brazo de él alrededor de ella y la mejilla de ella apoyada firmemente contra su chaqueta de cuero, le confesó todo a Arthur...

Chiara sacó la carta del interior del libro y la leyó de nuevo. Era breve, y solo decía que la estaría esperando con la moto al final de la calle el sábado a las dos y media de la tarde... Había un pequeño lugar que quería mostrarle, su lugar preferido en la costa.

Chiara miró el reloj. Quedaban menos de dos horas.

Asintió cuando le habló sobre la interpretación de La fiesta de cumpleaños y cómo le había hecho sentirse, habló de Londres y el teatro y las bandas que había visto en clubes nocturnos sin nombre, y Chiara entrevió un mundo de posibilidades. Y entonces la besó, su primer beso de verdad, y una bombilla eléctrica explotó dentro de su cabeza, así que todo se volvió de un blanco ardiente.

Se acercó a donde Madeleine había clavado un pequeño espejo de mano y se miró, comparando las líneas negras que había dibujado con esmero en la esquina de ambos ojos. Satisfecha tras comprobar que quedaban bien, Chiara se arregló el flequillo y trató de apaciguar la inquietante sensación de haber olvidado algo importante. Se había acordado de la toalla de baño; ya llevaba puesto el bañador bajo el vestido; había dicho a sus padres que la señora Hodgkins necesitaba que pasase unas horas extra en el salón de belleza, para barrer y limpiar.

Chiara se apartó del espejo y se mordisqueó una uña. No era propio de ella andar a escondidas, no del todo; era una buena chica, todo el mundo lo decía (sus profesores, las madres de sus amigas, la señora Hodgkins), pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Cómo podría explicárselo a su madre y a su padre?

Sabía con certeza meridiana que sus padres nunca habían sentido el arrebato del amor; no importaban las historias que contaban acerca de cómo se conocieron. Oh, se amaban el uno al otro, pero era un amor de adultos, acogedor, ese que se manifestaba en apretones de hombros e infinitas tazas de té. No... Chiara suspiró acalorada. Se podía decir que ninguno de los dos había conocido el otro tipo de amor, el amor con fuegos artificiales, corazones desbocados y deseos (se ruborizó) carnales.

Una cálida ráfaga de viento vino acompañada del distante sonido de la risa de su madre, y la conciencia, por vaga que fuese, de que su vida se encontraba ante un precipicio le hizo sentir cariño. Mamá querida. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su juventud se desperdiciase en la guerra. De que hubiera tenido casi veinticinco años cuando conoció a papá y se casó con él; de recurrir aún a su talento para hacer barcos de papel cuando uno de ellos necesitaba ánimos; de que para ella el mejor momento del verano hubiese sido ganar el premio del Club de Jardinería, por lo cual su fotografía apareció en los periódicos. (No solo en el periódico local: el artículo había sido publicado en la prensa londinense, en un especial acerca de los acontecimientos regionales. El padre de Shirley, un abogado, lo había recortado con gran placer de su periódico y vino a mostrárselo). Mamá se hizo la timorata y se quejó cuando papá pegó el recorte en la puerta del nuevo frigorífico, pero sin poner mucho empeño, y no lo quitó.

No, estaba orgullosa de sus larguísimas judías verdes, muy orgullosa, y a eso exactamente se refería Chiara. Escupió un pequeño trozo de uña. De una manera extraña e indescriptible, era más piadoso engañar a una persona que se enorgullecía de sus judías verdes que obligarla a aceptar que el mundo había cambiado.

Chiara no tenía demasiada experiencia con el engaño. Eran una familia unida, todas sus amigas lo comentaban. Se lo decían a la cara y, lo sabía, lo decían a sus espaldas. Por lo que respectaba a sus conocidos, los Jones habían cometido el sospechosísimo pecado de llevarse bien entre sí. Pero, últimamente, las cosas habían sido diferentes.

Aunque Chiara cumplía con las formalidades de siempre, había percibido una nueva y extraña distancia. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando unos mechones cayeron sobre la mejilla debido a la brisa estival. Por la noche, sentados a la mesa, mientras su padre hacía esas bromas entrañables que no tenían gracia, aunque se reían de todos modos, Chiara sentía que estaba fuera, mirándolo, como si ellos viajasen en el vagón de un tren, compartiendo los viejos ritmos familiares, y solo ella se quedase en la estación mientras los demás se alejaban.

Salvo que era ella quien iba a dejarlos, y pronto. Ya lo tenía investigado: adonde tenía que ir era a la Escuela de Arte Dramático. Se preguntó qué dirían sus padres cuando les contase que quería irse. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho mundo (su madre ni siquiera había ido a Londres desde el nacimiento de Chiara) y la mera sugerencia de que su hija mayor se planteara mudarse allí, y además para dedicarse a la inestable vida del teatro, con toda probabilidad les causaría una apoplejía.

Abajo, la ropa tendida se meció húmeda. Una pernera de los vaqueros que la abuela Jones tanto detestaba («Pareces una ordinaria, Chiara... No hay nada peor que una muchacha que se va con cualquiera») se sacudía contra la otra, lo cual asustó a una gallina, que cloqueó y caminó en círculos. Chiara deslizó las gafas de sol de montura blanca sobre la nariz y se dejó caer contra la pared de la casa del árbol. El problema era la guerra. Se había acabado hacía más de dieciséis años (toda su vida) y el mundo había seguido adelante. Todo era diferente ahora; las máscaras antigás, los uniformes, las cartillas de racionamiento y todo lo demás solo tenían sentido en el viejo baúl caqui que su padre guardaba en la buhardilla. Por desgracia, algunas personas no parecían darse cuenta de ello; concretamente, toda la población que sobrepasaba los veinticinco años.

Arthur le dijo que nunca encontraría las palabras que les hiciesen comprender. Dijo que se trataba de algo llamado brecha generacional y que intentar explicarse era inútil, que era como en ese libro de Alan Sillitoe que llevaba a todas partes en el bolsillo: los adultos no comprendían a sus hijos y, si lo hacían, es que se estaban equivocando en algo.

Un rasgo habitual de Chiara (la chica buena, leal a sus padres) mostró su desacuerdo, pero no ella. En vez de ello, sus pensamientos se centraron en esas noches recientes en que lograba alejarse con sigilo de sus hermanos, cuando salía al atardecer, con una radio oculta bajo la blusa, y subía con el corazón desbocado a la casa del árbol. Ahí, sola, se apresuraba a sintonizar Radio Luxemburgo y se recostaba en la oscuridad, dejando que la música la envolviese. Y a medida que se iba adentrando en el aire inmóvil del campo, cubriendo ese paisaje antiguo con las canciones más modernas, a Chiara se le erizaba la piel con la sublime intoxicación de saberse parte de algo inmenso: una conspiración mundial, un secreto grupal. Una nueva generación de jóvenes, todos a la escucha en este preciso instante, sabedores de que la vida, el mundo, el futuro estaban ahí, esperándolos...

Chiara abrió los ojos y el recuerdo se desvaneció. No obstante, su calidez persistió, y se estiró satisfecha, siguiendo el vuelo de un grajo. Vuela, pajarito, vuela. Así sería ella, en cuanto terminase el colegio. Continuó mirando y solo parpadeó cuando el ave era un punto en el lejano azul, y se dijo a sí misma que, si lograba esta proeza, sus padres verían las cosas a su manera y ante ella se abriría un futuro prometedor.

Sus ojos se humedecieron triunfales y dejó que su mirada se posase en la casa: la ventana de su habitación, el áster que ella y su madre habían plantado sobre el pobre cadáver de Pelusa, el gato, la rendija entre los ladrillos donde, qué vergüenza, solía dejar notas para las hadas.

Eran recuerdos vagos de un tiempo acabado, de una niña pequeña que recogía caracolas en una charca a orillas del mar, de cenar todas las noches en el cuarto delantero de la pensión que su abuela tenía en la costa, pero eran como un sueño. La casa de labranza había sido su único hogar. Y, aunque no pretendía tener un sillón propio, le gustaba ver a sus padres en sus sillones por la noche; saber, mientras iba quedándose dormida, que se hablaban en susurros al otro lado de esa pared tan fina; que bastaba estirar un brazo para molestar a una de sus hermanas.

Iba a echarlas de menos cuando se fuese.

Chiara parpadeó. Las iba a echar de menos. Fue una certeza súbita y abrumadora. Cayó en su estómago como una piedra. Compartían la misma ropa, le rompían los pintalabios, le rayaban los discos, pero las iba a echar de menos. El ruido y el calor, el movimiento y las riñas, y la alegría aplastante. Eran como una camada de cachorros que retozaban en su habitación compartida. Abrumaban a los visitantes y eso les gustaba. Eran las jóvenes Jones: Chiara, Emily, Daisy y Madeleine; un jardín de hijas, como papá decía extasiado cuando había bebido una cerveza de más.

Pilluelas de mil demonios, según proclamaba la abuela tras sus visitas estivales. Ahora oía el jolgorio y los gritos distantes, los sonidos remotos y acuosos del verano junto al arroyo. Algo dentro de ella se tensó como si hubieran tirado de una cuerda. Podía imaginarlos, igual que el retablo de un cuadro antiguo. Las faldas metidas a los lados de las calzas, persiguiéndose unas a otras a lo largo del riachuelo; Emily se ponía a salvo en las rocas, los delgados tobillos colgando en el agua mientras dibujaba con un palo mojado; Daisy, empapada y furiosa por ello; Madeleine, con sus tirabuzones, se tronchaba de risa. Habrían extendido el mantel de picnic a cuadros sobre la orilla cubierta de hierba y su madre estaría cerca, metida hasta las rodillas en la curva donde el agua corría más rápido, para soltar su último barco. Su padre estaría mirando a un lado, con los pantalones enrollados y un cigarrillo en los labios. En su rostro (Chiara lo veía con claridad meridiana), esa expresión tan suya de ligero desconcierto, como si le costase creer que la fortuna le hubiese deparado estar en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento.

Salpicando a los pies de su padre, dando grititos y riendo mientras sus manos, pequeñitas y regordetas, se estiraban en busca del barco de mamá, estaría el bebé. La adoración de todos ellos...

El bebé. Tenía nombre, por supuesto, Matthew, pero nadie lo llamaba así. Era un nombre de adulto y él era todavía un bebé. Hoy cumplía dos años, pero aún tenía una cara redonda y con hoyuelos, los ojos resplandecían traviesos y sus piernas eran gordinflonas y deliciosas. A veces Chiara sentía una tentación casi irresistible de apretujarlas con todas sus fuerzas. Todos competían por ser su favorito y todos clamaban victoria, pero Chiara sabía que su rostro se iluminaba de una manera especial con ella.

Era impensable, por tanto, que se perdiese ni un segundo de su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿A qué estaba jugando escondida tanto tiempo en la casa del árbol, sobre todo cuando planeaba escaparse junto a Arthur más tarde?

Chiara frunció el ceño y sorteó una serie de recriminaciones acaloradas que enseguida se enfriaron hasta formar una decisión. Se enmendaría: bajaría, cogería el cuchillo de cumpleaños de la mesa de la cocina y lo llevaría al arroyo sin perder tiempo. Sería una hija modelo, la perfecta hermana mayor. Si completaba esa tarea antes de que pasaran diez minutos según su reloj, se daría un positivo en esa cartilla de notas imaginaria que siempre llevaba consigo. La brisa soplaba cálida contra su pie descalzo y bronceado cuando, apresurada, pisó el peldaño superior.

Más tarde, Chiara se preguntaría si todo habría sido diferente de haber ido un poco más despacio. Si, quizás, podría haber evitado ese suceso horrible de haber sido más cuidadosa. Pero no lo fue, y no lo evitó. Iba a toda prisa y por eso siempre se culparía a sí misma de lo que ocurriría a continuación. En ese momento, sin embargo, fue incapaz de contenerse. Con la misma intensidad que antes había deseado estar sola, la necesidad de encontrarse en el meollo de la acción la poseyó con un apremio pasmoso.

Había ocurrido a menudo últimamente. Era como la veleta en lo alto del tejado de Greenacres: sus emociones viraban de una dirección a otra según el capricho del viento.

Era extraño, y a veces la asustaba, pero en cierto sentido era también emocionante. Como viajar dando bandazos a orillas del mar. En este caso, fue, además, perjudicial. Pues, en su prisa desesperada por unirse a la fiesta junto al arroyo, se golpeó la rodilla contra el suelo de madera de la casa del árbol. El rasguño escocía e hizo una mueca de dolor al bajar la vista para ver cómo manaba sangre de un rojo sorprendente. En lugar de seguir bajando, subió de nuevo a la casa del árbol para examinar la herida.

Aún estaba ahí sentada, observando su rodilla lastimada, maldiciendo sus prisas y preguntándose si Arthur notaría esa costra grande y fea, cómo podría disimularla, cuando percibió un ruido que procedía del bosquecillo. Un ruido susurrante, natural y sin embargo tan distinto de los otros sonidos de la tarde que le llamó la atención. Echó un vistazo por la ventana de la casa del árbol y vio a Barnaby caminando torpón sobre la hierba crecida, las orejas sedosas meciéndose como alas de terciopelo. Su madre caminaba no muy lejos, avanzando a zancadas hacia el jardín, con un vestido de verano tejido a mano. El bebé reposaba cómodamente sobre su cadera, con las piernecitas desnudas debido al calor del día.

Si bien aún estaban a cierta distancia, por un extraño efecto del viento Chiara podía oír con claridad la cantilena que su madre canturreaba. Era una canción que les había cantado a todos ellos, y el bebé reía encantado y gritaba:

«¡Más! ¡Más!» (Aunque parecía decir: «¡Ma! ¡Ma!»), mientras su madre recorría su tripita con los dedos para hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, ofrecían un aspecto tan idílico en ese prado soleado que Chiara se debatía entre el goce de haber observado ese momento tan íntimo y la envidia por no formar parte de él.

A medida que su madre descorría el pestillo de la puerta y se acercaba a la casa, Chiara comprendió con desánimo que había ido a buscar el cuchillo de los cumpleaños. A cada paso de su madre, Chiara veía alejarse aún más la oportunidad de redimirse. Se fue enfurruñando, y ese mal humor, que le impidió llamarla o bajar, la dejó clavada en el suelo de la casa del árbol. Ahí permaneció sentada, sufriendo cabizbaja de un modo extrañamente placentero, mientras su madre avanzaba y entraba en la casa.

Uno de los aros de juguete cayó en silencio al suelo, y Chiara interpretó esa acción como una muestra de solidaridad. Decidió quedarse donde estaba. Que la echasen de menos un poco más; ya iría al arroyo cuando estuviese lista. Mientras tanto, iba a leer La fiesta de cumpleaños de nuevo al tiempo que imaginaba un futuro lejos de aquí, una vida donde era hermosa y sofisticada, adulta, sin costras.

El hombre, cuando apareció por primera vez, era apenas un borrón en el horizonte, justo al otro extremo del camino. Chiara no llegó a saber con certeza, más adelante, por qué alzó la vista en ese momento. Durante un segundo espantoso, cuando lo percibió caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa de labranza, Chiara pensó que se trataba de Arthur, que había llegado temprano a recogerla. Solo cuando su silueta adquirió forma y comprendió que no era su ropa (pantalones oscuros, mangas de camisa y un sombrero negro de ala anticuada) se permitió un suspiro de alivio. La curiosidad no tardó en ocupar el lugar del alivio. Las visitas eran poco frecuentes en la casa, menos frecuentes todavía aquellas que llegaban a pie, si bien un recuerdo se ocultaba en un rincón de la mente de Chiara mientras observaba a ese hombre que se acercaba, un extraño sentimiento de déjà vu que no lograba explicarse por más que lo intentara. Chiara olvidó su mal humor y, gracias a ese escondite privilegiado, se entregó a mirar de hito en hito.

Apoyó los codos en el alféizar y la barbilla en las manos. No era feo para un hombre de su edad y en su actitud algo sugería la confianza de tener un objetivo. He aquí un hombre que no necesitaba apresurarse. Con certeza, no era alguien conocido, uno de los amigos de su padre venido del pueblo ni un mozo de labranza. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que fuese un viajero perdido en busca de indicaciones, pero la casa era una elección improbable, alejada como estaba de la carretera. ¿Y si se trataba de un gitano o un vagabundo? Uno de esos hombres que aparecían por casualidad, que pasaba una mala racha y agradecería cualquier trabajillo que su padre le ofreciese. O (Chiara se entusiasmó ante esa idea terrible) quizás se tratase de ese hombre sobre el cual había leído en el periódico local, ese que los adultos mencionaban nerviosos, que había molestado a los excursionistas y asustado a las mujeres que caminaban solas por una curva oculta río abajo.

Chiara se estremeció, asustándose a sí misma por un instante, y a continuación bostezó. El hombre no era un demonio; ya podía ver su cartera de cuero. Era un vendedor que venía a hablar con su madre acerca de la nueva enciclopedia sin la cual no podrían vivir. Y, por tanto, apartó la vista.

Pasaron los minutos, no muchos, y lo siguiente que oyó fue el gruñido quedo de Barnaby al pie del árbol. Chiara se acercó a la ventana a toda prisa y vio al spaniel plantado en medio del camino de ladrillo. Estaba frente a la entrada, observando al hombre, ya mucho más cerca, que hurgaba en la puerta de hierro que daba al jardín.

—Calla, Barnaby —dijo la madre desde el interior—. No vamos a tardar mucho. —Salió del vestíbulo en penumbra y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta para susurrar algo al oído del bebé, para besar ese moflete rollizo y hacerle reír.

Detrás de la casa, la puerta cercana al patio de las gallinas chirrió (ese gozne siempre necesitaba aceite) y el perro gruñó de nuevo. Se le erizó el pelo del lomo.

—Basta, Barnaby —dijo su madre—. ¿Qué te pasa?

El hombre dio la vuelta a la esquina y ella miró a un lado. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Hola —dijo el desconocido, que se detuvo para pasarse el pañuelo por las sienes—. Qué buen tiempo hace.

La cara del bebé se iluminó de gozo ante el recién llegado y estiró las manos regordetas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas en un saludo entusiasta. Era una invitación que nadie podría rechazar, y el hombre guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo y se acercó, alzando la mano ligeramente, como si fuese a bendecir al pequeño.

En ese momento su madre se movió con una velocidad asombrosa. Alejó al bebé, depositándolo sin delicadeza en el suelo, detrás de ella. Bajo sus piernecitas desnudas había grava, y para un niño que solo había conocido cariños y atenciones esa impresión fue más de lo que pudo aguantar.

Abatido, comenzó a llorar.

A Chiara le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero se quedó helada, incapaz de moverse. Se le puso de punta el vello de la nuca. Estaba observando la cara de su madre y vio una expresión que no había visto nunca antes. Era miedo, comprendió: su madre estaba asustada.

El efecto en Chiara fue instantáneo. Las certezas de toda una vida quedaron reducidas a un humo llevado por el viento. En su lugar surgió una fría alarma.

—Hola, Lovina —dijo el hombre—. Cuánto tiempo.

Sabía cómo se llamaba su madre. El hombre no era un desconocido.

Habló de nuevo, tan bajo que Chiara no pudo oírlo, y su madre asintió levemente. Continuó escuchando, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Alzó la cara al sol y sus ojos se cerraron durante solo un segundo.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido.

Fue ese resplandor plateado y líquido lo que Chiara recordaría para siempre. La manera en que la luz del sol se reflejó en el filo de metal y la breve e intensa belleza del momento.

A continuación, el cuchillo bajó, ese cuchillo especial, hundiéndose en el pecho del hombre. El tiempo se detuvo y se aceleró a la vez. El hombre gritó y la sorpresa, el dolor y el horror retorcieron su cara; y Chiara se quedó mirando cómo las manos del hombre se dirigían al mango del cuchillo, al lugar donde la sangre le manchaba la camisa, cómo caía al suelo, cómo la brisa cálida arrastraba su sombrero en medio del polvo.

El perro estaba ladrando con fuerza, el bebé lloraba en la grava, la cara roja y reluciente, el pequeño corazón roto, pero para Chiara esos sonidos carecían de intensidad. Los oía perdidos en el galope líquido de su propia sangre desbocada, en el ronco aliento de su respiración entrecortada.

Se había soltado la cinta del cuchillo, que se arrastró hasta las piedras que bordeaban el cantero del jardín. Fue lo último que vio Chiara antes de que sus ojos se llenasen de diminutas estrellas titilantes y poco después todo se volviese negro.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?** Me gustaría muchísimo saberlo._

_._

_Ahora..._

_._

**_¿Por qué Lovina hizo tal cosa?_**

**_¿Quién era ese hombre, que sabía como se llamaba su madre?_**

**_¿Qué será de Chiara? ¿O de su plan con Arthur?_**

_._

_Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo._


End file.
